premiers flocons
by Quelea8
Summary: Une petite histoire sur la team scorpion et la neige... Bonne lecture


_Et voilà je suis de retour sous la neige ahaha ! Merci à ma bêta lectrice pour sa correction. Il faut que je vous dise que c'est un défi que l'on s'est lancé donc si vous voulez lire sa version de l'histoire et bien allez y son pseudo c'est DanaCarine. C'est un pur bijou !_

 _Bonne lecture._

On était au mois de décembre et les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber. Toute l'équipe de Scorpion allait passer la nuit dans le garage. A cause de la météo, personne ne pouvait prendre la voiture, les transports étaient momentanément interrompus.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça permettra de renforcer l'équipe. »

Ajouta joyeusement Paige.

Elle dénicha quelques petits jeux de société qui trainaient dans la caravane et proposa d'y jouer. Au fil de la soirée, elle déchanta totalement… Son idée était stupide… Avait-elle une chance de gagner contre cinq génies ? Non, aucune évidemment.

Elle déclara forfait et se lança dans la préparation de chocolats chauds pour toute l'équipe. Walter trouvait ça puéril… Mais une fois la boisson chaude dans ses mains, il apprécia.

« Merci Paige de prendre soin de nous… » Lança tout à coup Walter, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Paige fut surprise puis ajouta :

« Je t'en prie Walter, je suis payée pour ça après tout, non ? »

Cabe alluma la télévision et s'installa dans le canapé. Toby lui s'installa dans un fauteuil et incita sa compagne à s'assoir sur lui. Walter et Ralph se mirent à démonter un vieux micro-onde, sous le regard inquiet de Paige. Sylvester, quant à lui, prit une boite de biscuits de Noël et se mit à son bureau, casque sur les oreilles, il semblait regarder un épisode de Super Fun Guy.

La soirée se déroula ainsi. A la fin chacun trouva un coin pour dormir.

Happy et Toby se calèrent dans la caravane.

« C'est mieux ainsi… »

Lança Cabe, qui avait bien vu, que durant la soirée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment étaient attentifs au super film qui passait à la TV.

Cabe lui déclara dormir dans le canapé, il était confortable et il avait l'habitude de dormir dans des endroits bien moins accueillants.)

Sly, lui était fier de présenter son « système de survie » qu'il avait confectionné quelques années auparavant. A cette époque-là, Walter s'était moqué de luidisant que jamais un kit pareil ne pourrait servir… Mais, il était fier de montrer que si.  
Son kit comprenait un lit gonflable et un duvet bien chaud tout confort.  
Paige ne savait où aller… Où dormir… Elle était gênée.  
Voyant sa collègue dans l'embarras, Walter lui proposa de monter avec Ralph dans le loft où il y aurait assez de place pour tous les trois.

N'ayant pas le choix elle accepta. Ils montèrent et il indiqua à Ralph le lit dans une pièce du fond.

« Tu peux t'installer là, Ralph tu dormiras avec ta maman ici, moi je dormirais sur le canapé. »

« Tu es sur Walter ? Sinon Je peux dormir sur le canapé… Comme ça tu auras le loisir de dormir avec ma… »

Il fut coupé par un Walter qui lui sauta dessus et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Paige arriva à ce moment-là.

« Comme je l'expliquais à Ralph, vous pouvez dormir tous les deux, là et moi… sur le canapé… »

« Merci Walter mais tu préfères pas que je dorme moi sur le canapé ? Ça sera plus confortable pour toi ? »

« Non ! Ça ira »

« Euh… Maman, tu sais que j'ai du mal à dormir quand tu es à côté de moi… Est-ce que tu peux attendre que je m'endorme pour venir t'allonger ? »

« Oui, pas de souci… »

Paige lança un regard à Walter.

« Paige, si tu veux on peut regarder un truc à la télé en attendant ? »

« Ok je vais mettre de l'eau chaude à chauffer, j'ai besoin d'une tisane. »

Elle embrassa son fils qui s'empressa d'aller au lit.

Paige proposa une tisane à Walter qui accepta, puis ils s'installèrent dans le sofa. Walter alluma la télévision. Puis ils se mirent à discuter, il lui posa des questions sur Ralph, comment ils vivaient certaines choses. Puis Paige eut un frisson, Walter prit la couverture puis la posa sur sa compagne de la soirée.

« Merci Walter. »

Lança-t-elle reconnaissante. Une heure plus tard elle se leva et alla dans la chambre voir si Ralph c'était endormi. Visiblement oui… Cependant, il s'était accaparé tout le lit…

« Oh boy »

Lança-t-elle, ce qui fit venir Walter qui regarda discrètement dans la chambre. Il fut, mi- amusé mi- contrarié. Est-ce que Ralph l'avait fait exprès ?Ou… c'était peut-être le hasard ? Une chance ?

Walter se racla la gorge :

« Bah, il reste le sofa… au moins on se tiendra chaud ? »

Il essaya de faire rire Paige… Ce fut un flop… Ils s'installèrent, Walter la tête du côté droit du canapé et Paige la tête du côté gauche. C'était vraiment pas pratique, ils se donnèrent des coups de pieds et Walter tomba. Paige se redressa tentant de s'excuser…

« Bon ça va pas comme ça… Désolé Paige mais va falloir que je me mette là. »

Il passa derrière elle et mis ses bras autour de sa taille et s'allongea dans le même sens qu'elle.

En effet c'était mieux, ils avaient plus chaud, ne se battait plus pour la couverture et en plus c'était pas désagréable d'être dans les bras de son génie préféré. Quelques minutes plus tard Paige s'endormit. Walter le constata et se détendit pour dormir lui aussi.

Durant la nuit Ralph se leva et regarda sur le sofa.

« Yes ! »

Lança-t-il discrètement. Puis se recoucha et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Toby et Cabe étaient les premiers debout. Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner et allèrent constater les dégâts de la nuit. En effet, la neige était beaucoup tombée et Il y en avait presque un mètre sur le toit.

Toby se précipita et alla réveiller sa douce. Il était tel un gamin la veille de noël.

« Happy ! Ma beauté de l'Asie ! Il y a un mètre de neige ! Viens m'aider à construire un igloo pour Ralph. »

Un peu dans le pâté, Happy émergea doucement.

« Sérieux, Toby ? L'igloo c'est pour Ralph ou pour toi ? Sérieusement, t'as pas d'autres façons de me réveiller ? »

« Mais ma puce, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas neigé ici ! C'est… Puis souvent tu râles le matin que je suis trop câlin avec toi… »

« Ok ok, ça va laisse-moi cinq minutes s'il te plait et je me lève. »

« Le petit dèj est prêt, au fait. Pancake à la framboise. »

Happy lui sourit. Elle râlait souvent après lui, mais elle était heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle. Il illuminait ses journées et les rendaient peu banales.  
Elle se leva, fit un brin de toilette, s'habilla et fonça prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle entendait Toby jouer comme un gamin dans la neige. Elle souriait.  
Ralph descendit discrètement, et rejoignit Happy au petit déjeuner.

« Paige dort encore ? »

« Oui et Walter aussi… Mais vu le bazar que fait Toby, ça va pas durer… »

Sylvester se joignit à eux.

L'ambiance était bon enfant. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, ils débarrassèrent et laissèrent quelques trucs pour Paige et Walter, qui n'étaient pas encore levés.

Happy, Cabe, Sly et Ralph allèrent rejoindre Toby sur le toit. Il avait commencé à faire un igloo mais il semblait pas si doué que ça. Happy lui lança une petite pique moqueuse. Il prit alors une boule de neige et lui lança dessus. Manque de bol, Happy l'esquiva et c'est Cabe qui se la prit en pleine poire…

Ce dernier se redressa et, s'approcha dangereusement du Doc. S'en suivit une bataille de boules de neige mémorable où Sly pour s'amuser avec Ralph, se loupa et envoya sa boule directement sur Happy. Cette dernière, pour se venger, lui courut après avec une boule de neige spéciale confectionnée par ses soins…

Quelques minutes après, une fois que tout le monde fut essoufflé, Ralph lança une petite idée pour Paige et Walter.

« Et si on allait les réveiller avec ça ? »

Il tendit une boule de neige.

Toby était plus que partant, Cabe n'y voyait pas d'objection, Happy s'amusait enfin, il n'était pas encore temps que ça se termine, mais Sly lui…

« C'est une très mauvaise idée, ils vont tomber malades, ils vont nous en vouloir… »

« Arrête, Sly ça sent la poule mouillée par ici »

Lança moqueur le Doc. Sly lui lança sa la boule de neige qu'il avait dans la main en guise de réponse.

« Tu l'as pas volé celle-là, Doc. »

Rétorqua Happy amusée. Toby la fusilla du regard mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sexy quand elle souriait comme ça…

« Bon, on va s'occuper des deux dormeurs ? »

Rétorqua alors Toby. Ils préparèrent tous leurs munitions et se dirigèrent vers le loft.

Sur le chemin, Toby questionna Ralph.

« Donc je suppose que ta maman dort dans le lit et Walter sur le canapé ? »

Ralph se gratta la gorge…

« Euh c'est pas tout à fait ça… ils sont tous les deux sur le sofa en fait… »

Tout le monde s'arrêta et dévisagea Ralph.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi… Ils ont du s'endormir de fatigue, ils se sont pas couché de suite… »

Toby secoua la tête et repartit. Happy s'approcha de Ralph et lui chuchota :

« Bien joué, little boy ! »

Et ils se tapèrent dans les mains.

Une fois arrivé devant le loft, la team poussa la porte et cria « à l'attaque !» tout en lançant les boules de neige sur les deux pauvres Paige et Walter qui étaient en train de se réveiller.

Une fois toutes les boules lancées, Toby prit la parole.

« Oh ! Excusez-nous, les deux tourtereaux on vous a dérangé ? »

Paige se mit à rougir bêtement, quant à Walter, il essaya tant bien que mal de garder un semblant de dignité.

« Non mais se faire réveiller ainsi… Regardez on est trempé maintenant… »

« Oh ça va le génie, détends toi, c'est bientôt Noël et la neige est là ! »

S'exclama Happy, enthousiaste, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Bah quoi c'est vrai, ces derniers temps, j'ai jamais aussi bien porté mon nom… »

Elle jeta un regard discret à son compagnon, qui le capta totalement. Il était tellement fier de la femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle était enfin vraiment celle qu'elle devait être.

« Allez les amoureux, on vous a laissé des pancakes à la framboiseen bas, allez déjeuneret ensuite rendez-vous sur le toit ! »

Lança-t-elle, tout en incitant les autres à les laisser tranquille. Une fois seuls, Paige et Walter se séchèrent les cheveux tout en discutant.

« Paige… »

« Oui… »

« C'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien… Disons que souvent, mon cerveau carbure… Et j'ai souvent du mal à trouver le sommeil, je suis un peu… insomniaque… Enfin merci, je me sens enfin reposé et détendu… »

« À croire que ma présence t'apaise… »

Ils se sourirent.

« À moins que je t'ennuie ? »

Demanda-t-elle mi- amusée mi- inquiète. Ne comprenant pas la blague, Walter s'empressa de répondre.

« Non non je t'assure tu m'apaises beaucoup… Donc merci… »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de ne rien faire ! »

Répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Bon on ferait mieux de se dépêcher sinon notre Doc favori va se faire des films ».

Ajoute-t-elle.

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ralph, Happy et Toby se mirent à construire des igloos.

« Mais pas comme ça ! Ça ne tiendra jamais ! Il faut que tu fasses tes briques comme ça et qu'elles soient bien tassées sinon ça tiendra pas, je te dis ! »

Hurla Happy sur Toby, qui s'entêtait à faire de la mauvaise manière.

« Non mais regarde comment Ralph le fait mieux que toi ! Et bouge-toi, on sera jamais prêt si tu continues à ce rythme-là ! »

Toby obtempéra et suivit enfin les conseils de sa douce. Trente minutes plus tard, deux beaux murs en neige étaient montés. Pile à ce moment, Walter et Paige arrivèrent sur le toit.

« Eh ben, vous avez pas chômé ! »

Lança Walter.

« C'est pas faute d'avoir des boulets dans notre équipe… »

Répondit Happy en appuyant Toby du regard. Ce dernier, ignorant le regard, rajouta :

« Et c'est pas tout, Sly et Cabe ont préparé des boules de neige parfaites pour une belle bataille digne de la team Scorpion ! »

« Euh une bataille de génie ? Je crois que je vais déclarer forfait… »

Lança Paige, quelque peu effrayée d'être la cible numéro un de la team. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Sly et Cabe pour arriver avec les boules. Walter attrapa une boule au passage et la lança sur Paige.

« Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix… »

Puis, anticipant la réaction de Paige il se mit à courir, mais voulant aller trop vite, il glissa et se rétama par terre. Elle en profita pour lui en lancer une bonne dans le dos. Puis elle en prit une autre et la lança sur Happy qui l'esquiva et c'est Cabe, qui les bras remplis de boules, se la prit en pleine poire. Perplexe, il posa les boules tout en en gardant une dans la main. Paige se prépara à courir quand elle percuta son patron et lui tomba dessus. Cabe lança la boule qui atterrit sur Walter.

« Bah alors Cabe ? Tu ne sais plus viser ? »

Se moqua Paige.

« Ce n'est pas toi, que je visais… Mais si tu insistes… »

Il se retourna pour prendre une boule pendant que Paige tentait de se relever ainsi que Walter. Et voilà que la partie de bataille de boules de neige avait commencé. Le temps semblait passer à une vitesse, ils jouèrent pendant 2h, formant des alliances parfois, pour ne pas tomber sous les coups des adversaires, quelques trahisons furent aussi de mise. Mais la joie était là plus que présente. Une fois qu'ils furent tous trempés et que le froid se fit sentir, ils rentrèrent dans le garage se réchauffer. Paige prépara des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde. C'était vraiment une bonne matinée. Chacun avait sa place dans cette famille qu'était scorpion.


End file.
